The present invention relates generally to energy storage. Lithium sulfur batteries have a high theoretical capacity for storing energy. However, lithium sulfur batteries, typically, exhibit poor cycle life in part due to the solubility of intermediate species formed as S converts to Li2S during charge and discharge of the battery. These intermediates are referred to as polysulfides. During charge or discharge the dissolved polysulfides may migrate from the cathode to the anode where they can precipitate and foul the anode leading to irreversible loss of battery capacity during cycling.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.